


He Didn't Know

by ZozzleberryFin



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Inspired by Fanfiction, L30 Enchantments Discord, Mercy Killing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZozzleberryFin/pseuds/ZozzleberryFin
Summary: This was based on the fanfiction Respawn Roulette by Staggering Skies. It was written in the early stages of development, so it's very different from the actual story. They have big plans for theirs, so go check it out!Dream finds Technoblade in a less than sightly state and decides to take advantage of it.
Relationships: Dream & Technoblade
Comments: 5
Kudos: 206





	He Didn't Know

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Respawn Roulette](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677099) by [StaggeringSkies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaggeringSkies/pseuds/StaggeringSkies). 



Dream exit the portal with a soft sigh. It was a shame he hadn't made it to the final round, but at least he got to head home early. The event really was exhausting, especially since he barely got a break. He was about ready to just clock out for the next 24 hours, but he knew his friends would be worried. With another sigh, this one a bit fonder, he began walking forward. And paused as he saw what was lying in the middle of the courtyard.

Lying on its side, curled up into a ball as if trying to be as small as possible, was Technoblade. His rival. Dream stared for a moment in curiosity before his eyes widened in surprise. He could have sworn he'd seen a red blur phase off of the fallen form. Dream shook his head, dismissing it as a trick of the light, and walked toward him. 

Techno was fumbling with some straps on his bag, only just managing to get it open before freezing as he noticed Dream's presence. Dream allowed his mask to speak for itself as Techno looked up at him. He flinched and Dream chuckled.

"How are you doing, Techno? Did that last round go worse for you than expected?" Dream asked in a lilting tone. Techno merely winced and grunted in reply, turning his eyes to the ground. Dream laughed again and knelt down beside him. Techno reached into his bag and grabbed something. Dream instinctively grabbed his wrist and pulled his arm out, Techno crying out in pain at his touch. Dream didn't care, though. He was too focused on the flask in Techno's hand. Dream had been right, it was a potion, but it wasn't one he recognized. Dream reached for it, but Techno reached up with his other hand to grab his wrist.

"Don't," Techno rasped, glaring at Dream. There it was again, that red wavering image that overlayed Techno's body for just a moment. What was that? Dream pushed it aside again. Why worry about that when his rival looked so hilariously pathetic?

"Oh yeah? And how will you stop me?" Dream asked amusedly. Techno opened his mouth, but nothing came out. It closed again and was replaced with a glower as laughter bubbled from Dream's throat. He easily shook off Techno's hand and pulled the potion from his grasp, holding it up to the sunlight to examine it.

Upon closer inspection, it seemed to be a type of regeneration potion, the subtle geometric patterns swimming in its depths setting it apart from most of it's kind and evoking a feeling of calm as he watched it. He wasn't Techno, though. He wouldn't get distracted that easily. He tossed the potion to the side and unsheathed his sword. Techno hissed and reached out for the potion, but was cut off and quickly turned his attention back to Dream as he pressed him to the ground. Techno looked up at him with pure panic in his eyes. Something about that look didn’t sit right in Dream’s stomach, but the two played mind games on each other all the time. Dream didn’t let his hesitation show and instead, grinned behind his mask as he raised the sword, the point resting against Techno’s sternum.

"I think I'll take pity on you. See you at spawn," Dream waved cheekily.

"No, wait-" Techno started, before freezing as Dream drove the blade through him. The dust flowered out from the wound and Dream laughed as the joy of victory swelled in his chest. He turned his head toward the respawn point and counted.

_ 1 _

_ 2 _

_ 3 _

Nothing happened. He squinted and counted again. Nothing. The body remained under him, fizzling violently, and Dream finally stopped to consider what that red image was. His sword clattered to the ground as the realization struck, a hand clapping over his mouth. A glitch. Had he just? His eyes snapped over to the discarded potion and he scrambled over to inspect it once more. He lifted it in shaky hands and confirmed his suspicions.

A stabilization potion.

His hands returned to his mouth and he curled in on himself. He stared at the ground in horror. He didn't mean to. He didn't know.  _ He didn't know. He didn't know.  _ **_He didn't know._ **

But it didn't matter.

Techno was dead.

Permanently.

And Dream killed him.


End file.
